Der Messias Und Der Verräter
by JayEz
Summary: Jesus und Judas der Messias und der Verräter. Aber war es wirklich Satan, der Judas dazu gebracht hat, Jesus zu verraten?


**Der Messias Und Der Verräter**

von NoRiskNoFun

(This fiction is also available in English: The Messiah And The Traitor)

**Bemerkung: **Alle Charaktere, die in dieser Geschichte auftreten, gehören der Bibel oder demjenigen, der ihre Rechte besitzt. Die hier beschriebenen Geschehnisse sind einzig und allein Fiktion und ich behaupte nicht, sie hätten in dieser Weise stattgefunden.

**Inhalt: **Jesus und Judas- der Messias und der Verräter. Aber war es wirklich Satan, der Judas dazu gebracht hat, Jesus zu verraten?

**Authors Notes: **Ich bin kein Christ aber ein großer Fan der Geschichte von Jesus. Meiner Meinung nach sind Judas und Jesus ein tolles Paar, die Dynamik zwischen ihnen wäre perfekt. Diese Geschichte ist inspiriert durch die letztere Filmversion von "Jesus Christ Superstar", weil hier die Beziehung zwischen den beiden sehr zweideutig ist. Aber ich stelle mir eigentlich die Charaktere doch als Ted Neely und Carl Anderson vor.

**Achtung: **Slash (in der Bibel)

--------------------------------------------

**Kapitel Eins**

Umringt von seiner Schar aus Jüngern schritt Jesus zügig vorwärts auf dem Weg nach Cäsarea Philippi, denn er wollte noch vor Sonnenuntergang dort ankommen. Judas hielt sich im hinteren Teil der Zwölf auf und konnte Jesus so unauffällig beobachten.

„Du bist der Messias!", rief Petrus. Judas war sich, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, gar nicht bewusst geworden, dass Jesus mit den Jüngern eine Unterhaltung angefangen hatte.

Nach Petrus Ausruf sah Jesus streng in die Runde. „Ich bitte euch aber, sprecht mit niemandem darüber."

„Warum? Sollen wir den Menschen nicht diese frohe Botschaft überbringen?"

Jesus seufzte unmerklich, wie er es öfter tat, wenn die Jünger ihn nach etwas fragten, dessen Antwort schwierig war. Judas betrachtete den halb genervten, halb lächelnden Ausdruck, der sich auf Jesus Gesicht widerspiegelte, in gespannter Erwartung. Jesus sah noch einmal die Straße rauf und runter, anscheinend um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alleine waren, bevor er sprach: „Ich werde vieles erleiden müssen. Die Ältesten und Hohepriester werden mich foltern, ich werde getötet werden, aber nach drei Tagen werde ich wieder auferstehen." Trotz des Schreckens, den diese Worte Judas einjagten, entdeckte er in Jesus Augen eine Art Traurigkeit, wollte schon zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch Jesus gebot ihm mit einem von den anderen unbemerkten Blick Einhalt und führte seine Erklärungen weiter.

„Es geht nicht anders. Für diese Geste bin ich auf die Erde gekommen: um am Kreuz zu sterben und alle Sünden dieser Welt auf mich zu nehmen, um allen den Weg zu meinem Vater zu ebnen."

„Aber musst du dafür sterben?", fragte Petrus.

Jesus sah ihn an. „Dafür muss ich den Tod besiegen. Das ist es, was Gott will, was die Menschen wollen, oder was ich will spielt keine Rolle."

Der Satz schien einen Schlussstrich unter die Unterhaltung zu ziehen, den sogar Petrus nicht missachten wollte. Judas suchte unterdessen eine Gelegenheit, mit Jesus unter vier Augen zu sprechen, doch es ergab sich keine, bis sie in Cäsarea Philippi angekommen waren, und ein Nachtquartier gefunden hatten.

Als Judas sich der auf einer Bank sitzenden Figur im Garten des Hauses, wo ihnen Unterkunft gewährt worden war, näherte, brauchte sich Jesus nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer kam.

„Judas, ich kann mir denken was du willst." Judas trat vor ihn und setzte sich zu seinen Füßen nieder.

„Und was denkst du, Herr?"

„Ich denke, es geht um die Worte, die ich auf dem Weg hierher gesprochen habe."

Judas dunkle Augen trafen Jesus hell braune. „Allerdings. Das war also das, was dich die ganze Zeit bedrückt hat, was dich im Schlaf gequält hat und dich in manchen Stunden keinen Moment der Ruhe hat finden lassen? Dass dein Vater von dir verlangt, dass du stirbst?"

„Das stand nie zur Debatte. Das ist mein Zweck auf dieser Welt."

„Dennoch bedrückt es dich." Judas legte seine Hand auf Jesus Oberschenkel. Jesus gab wieder einen kaum merklichen Seufzer von sich. „Ich bekomme Angst, das ist alles. Aber sie wird sich wieder legen."

„Bist du-?"

„Ja, ich bin."

„Deine Augen erzählen eine andere Geschichte." Während Judas ihm in die Augen blickte, richtete er sich kurz auf und lies sich auf der Bank neben Jesus nieder. Dieser schien unentschieden, ob er nun wegsehen, oder den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhalten sollte.

„Nimm es einfach hin, Judas. So werden die Dinge verlaufen, und wenn du mich liebst und glaubst, wirst du sie es auch lassen."

Judas senkte den Blick. „Ich glaube, aber vor Allem liebe ich dich."

Jesus nahm Judas Gesicht in seine Hand, veranlasste Judas dazu, wieder aufzublicken. Tief in dessen Augen versunken küsste Jesus Judas Lippen.


End file.
